Cartas
by katiti
Summary: Cartas, algunas no llegaron a su destinatario, otras si pero con respuesta negativa,otras llegaron demasiado tarde y unas mas si llegaron y recibieron una respuesta positiva. Denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Holo! Muchas gracias por pasarte a echarle un ojo a esta proyecto que espero que te guste y sino, da tu opinión en los comentarios.**

 **Ahora a explicar:**

 **Título: el título va a tener en común.**

 **Para: al que nunca le llego.**

 **De: su admirador (se podría decir).**

 **Y lo que pasó después.**

Título: Como iba a saber

Para: Hitsugaya Toshiro

De: Kurosaki Karin

 _Hola! Con esta carta quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí y extraño a la vez._

 _Lo que quiero decirte es… que… tu… tu…. me….. me…. gustas y debo admitirlo, primero fue por tu físico, y después te fui conociendo cada vez más, y más hasta que me quede perdidamente enamorada de ti, yo sé que tú no te figarías en alguien como yo, pues es obvio, tu eres muy popular y tienes miles de chicas atrás de ti y yo soy una simple "marimacha" que ni una mosca la pela, pero como ya lo dije tú me gustas, pero he de admitir que ha beses tú me hacías una loca bipolar por tu comportamiento con migo, con solo pensar tu nombre, me sonrojaba, cuando me dirigías una mirada, me una completa distraída, cuando pasabas enfrente de mí, me volvía una torpe y me sentía tan feliz estar a tu lado porque somos amigos y siempre has estado ahí, para mí._

 _Bueno eso es todo y con esta carta espero aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti y así quitarme un peso de encima, adiós._

Acabo de leer su carta y la guardo hoy sería el día en que se la entregara.

Salió de su casa con la carta y se dirigió al parque donde se encontraría con el alvino, pues el siempre salía ese día, a esa hora.

Cuando llego lo primero que hiso fue mirar de un lado al otro buscándolo, y lo diviso no muy legos de ella, se fue acercando muy nerviosa, cuando estaba a pocos metros, vi una escena que se le quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente.

Él le estaba dando la espalda, así no podía verla llorando, porque él se estaba besando con una chica.

Salió corriendo a su casa, se subió a su cuarto y se encerró.

Necesitaba estar sola.

Quería estar sola.

Se aventó a su cama.

Y lloro como cuando su mamá se murió.

Tenía razón, como él, se figaría en alguien como ella, aparte a la chica besaba era de las femeninas, bonitas y frágiles.

Se levantó y bajo las escaleras, vio que estaba sola, bueno eso estaría bien, fue a la cocina, abrió un cajón, saco un cuchillo, subió nuevamente las escaleras con cuchillo en mano, agarro la carta y la dejo en su mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama, se sentó en su cama, agarro el cuchillo, y se cortó, pensando " _para que vivir si lo que más deseas lo tienes perdido"._

Cuando su familia llego, Yuzu fue la primera en subir al cuarto de su hermana, pues sabía que hoy le entregaría la carta al alvino y quería saber que paso.

Entro al cuarto de la pelinegra muy feliz pensando que le había ido muy bien.

Su sonrisa se borró a cambio de un grito desgarrador acompañado de unas incontrolables lágrimas cuando vio una Karin de sangrentada en su cama con un cuchillo en su mano.

Su padre y hermano subieron inmediatamente al cuarto cuando escucharon el grito.

Entraron y vieron a una Yuzu llorando descontroladamente y vieron lo mismo que la castaña anteriormente.

Al día siguiente toda la familia Kurosaki estaba apagada.

Por otro lado, un alvino estaba preocupado por la pelinegra, pues ella y su hermana no habían ido por una semana a la escuela.

Cuando por fin sus padres le iban a dar información, él estaba muy contento, puesto que había empezado a sentir algo así a la pelinegra.

Cuando le dieron la noticia su autoestima decayó.

Lloro como nunca antes.

Sentía un vacío en su interior.

Su familia trataba de animarlo.

No podían, como tratar de ser feliz, si lo que más quieres lo has perdido.

Después de la noticia sus padres le entregaron algo.

Era una carta.

De ella.

Después de leerla se deprimió más.

Toda su vida el, nunca se comprometió, caso, tuvo hijos o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con amor de pareja.

En cambio toda su vida fue infeliz y más frio.

Como iban a saber que los dos se querían.

Como iba a saber el que Karin vio la escena del beso.

Como iba a saber ella que la chica se le aventó a él después de confesarse y que el no pudo hacer nada.

Como iba a saber ella que su muerte si le iba a afectar.

Ellos como iban a saber que todo eso sucedería.

 **Holo! Espero haberles sacado una lagrimita.**

 **Comenten a quien quieren para la siguiente y pongan a su destinatario.**

 **Este proyecto puede tener finales felices o tristes.**

 **COMENTEN!**

 **Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holo! Lectores o lectoras, les traigo otra carta y espero que la disfruten.**

Título: Al fin

Para: Riruka Dokugamine

De: Yukio Hans Vorarlberna

 _Hola, con esta carta quiero decirte que me gustas y todas esas cosas cursis de enamorados, hasta te puedo decir que tú eres lo segundo más importante de mi vida claro primero mi consola y después tú, no sé cómo llegaste a gustarme…. Pues porque… eres tú._

 _Pd:_

 _Solo quiero decirte que tú ya tienes dueño eh, así que ve diciéndoles a todos los idiotas que babean por ti que se alejen o sino no sé qué les pueda pasar._

Reviso por última vez el papelito donde estaba todo su "amor", lo doblo perfectamente y lo guardo en su abrigo negro.

Suspiro, le había costado escribir todo eso.

Con el papel guardado, se encamino a buscar a la peli magenta.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando diviso la cabellera de la chica que buscaba.

Acelero su paso para alcanzarla.

Fue parando lentamente para ver como ella estaba guardando algo blanco en el casillero de él.

Se preguntó qué era eso.

Antes de que se fuera le dio un papel, ella dudosa lo agarro y se fue, puesto que ya habían tocado el timbre para que se fueran a sus respectivas clases.

Él se apresuró a abrir su casillero para ver que era esa cosa.

Se fue a su salón.

Qué bueno que se sentaba en las bancas de atrás, así podía ver lo que parecía una carta leerla tranquilo.

La abrió.

 _Hola idiota, iré directo al grano._

 _ME GUSTAS_ (abrió los ojos sorprendido)

 _Yo sé que tú no te fijarías en alguien como yo, tu eres super popular y guapo, y yo soy solo una amiga para ti, bueno no sé cómo llamar a nuestra relación cuando empezamos seria ¿amienemigos? Ni se si estás leyendo esto, porque sé que al día tu recibes mil ocho mil cartas de otras chicas que te confiesan su amor así a ti._

 _Aun así, estoy en las nubes, sueño que tú y yo en un futuro seriamos algo más, que tonta soy ¿verdad?, seguro ignoraras esta carta y seguirás con tu vida._

 _Esto es todo lo que te tenía que decir._

Ok, eso lo había tomado de sorpresa y mucho.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con medio salón dentro.

Se levantó y salió corriendo a buscar a la peli magenta.

Cuando diviso ese color tan sobresaliente de ella, vio que se dirigía a las áreas verdes.

La siguió.

Cuando volteó ella, lo miro primero sorprendida para después cambiar su semblante a una feliz con unas cuantas lagrimas que la acompañaban.

El también sonrió.

Ambos sostenían la carta.

Corrieron para abrazarse.

Yukio la abrazo posesivamente y con cariño a la chica mientras ella se colgaba a su cuello.

Por fin se habían dicho lo que sentían.

Lo de más seria historia.

 **No estoy muerta, tranquilas y tranquilos, sigo vivita y coleando.**

 **Siento no poder subir mis fics en estos días pero es que estoy entregando mis proyectos finales.**

 **Cuando salga de vacaciones subiré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Así que sean pacientes.**

 **Propóngame otras parejas y talvez algunas tomare en cuenta.**

 **Bueno bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holo! Siento subir fic's ahorita, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo y no se me venía nada a la mente, lo siento TT-TT, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones [yupi!] así que subiré algunas historias, bueno aquí les dejo una.**

Título: Recordando

Para: Masaki

De: Isshin

" _Hola, desde que he llegado aquí, siempre te observo y eres sin duda muy hermosa, me encanta tu pelo anaranjado, también me encantan tus ojos color miel, no puedo creer que exista alguien como tú en este mundo, admiro tu valentía y amabilidad, sin duda sería un milagro que estés a mi lado, talvez nunca me vallas a conocer ya que yo solo me que daré un par de días y regresase re a el lugar donde yo pertenezco, pero jamás te olvidare hermosa mujer"_

Cerró la carta, cerró los ojos y suspiro, hace mucho tiempo atrás le había dado esa carta a Masaki, la mujer que amaba, jamás pensó que algún día se conocerían, se enamorarían, se casarían y tuvieran una hermosa familia.

En los primeros días de su noviazgo, Isshin se la pasaba consintiendo a Masaki, todo lo que ella quería se lo daba, esos detalles por parte de él, hacían que ella cayera más enamorada y le diera el sí, cuando le propuso matrimonio.

El día de su boda, él estaba muerto de los nervios, en su cabeza pasaban cosas que tal vez ocurrirían en medio de la boda, sus pensamientos eran: " _y si me desmayo a la hora de contestar, (de todos sus pensamientos era lo más probable en ocurrir) y si digo alguna estupidez, y… y si alguien se levanta o entra a interrumpir nuestra boda y… Masaki acepta huir con él y dejarme ahí plantado y triste, muevo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, debo de dejar de pensar en estas cosas y enfocarme a estar feliz en este día"_ con esas últimas palabras levanto la cabeza y se puso en su posición, la novia estaba entrando, nunca olvidaría lo hermosa que estaba Masaki, de por sí era hermosa sin duda, pero ahora… no tenía palabras para describir como se veía ella con ese hermoso vestido blanco, levemente maquillada, (detalle que vio mejor cuando estuvo a su lado) todo en ella gritaba belleza.

Cuando se enteró que iba ser padre, exploto de ansias y felicidad por la noticia de que había nacido un fruto de su grandísimo amor entre él y Masaki, pronto vendría un pequeño Isshin o una pequeña Masaki, el sexo del bebe no importaba, lo importante era que iban a recibir a ese pequeño con mucho amor, si antes la consentía, ahora no le importaba salir a las 3:00 de la madrugada e ir a conseguir los antojos de su mujer, paso lo mismo cuando se enteró que iba hacer padre por segunda vez.

Sin duda alguna pasó maravillosos momentos con Masaki, todos sus días eran felices, contentos, sin preocupaciones, hasta que llego ese día… ese día fue el peor de su vida, perdió a la mujer que amaba, y pudo casi perder a su hijo y todo por culpa de una maldito hollow, claro que este iba a atacar a su hijo y su esposa, como cualquier otra madre del mundo, se interpuso en el ataque para salvar a su retoño, si tan solo él hubiera ido a recoger a Ichigo, eso no hubiera pasado, pero bueno, así era la vida, no se la pasaría toda su vida lamentándose de no hacer nada, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos.

Suspiró una vez más, esa carta le hacía recordar todo lo que vivió con Masaki, sonrió, jamás la tiraría a la basura, era su pequeño tesoro.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, coméntenme si he mejorado y también comenten su opinión.**

 **¡Feliz navidad! Y ¡feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor y espero que pronto nos leamos de nuevo.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

Título: La verdad

Para: Byakuya

De: Hisana

 _Querido esposo, si estás leyendo esta carta significa que estoy muerta. Quiero informarte que te he estado ocultando algunas cosas de mi pasado, mediante esta carta te las diré todas._

 _Primero que nada quiero decirte que tengo una hermana menor, su nombre es Rukia, quiero que la busques y la ayudes, posiblemente la puedas encontrar en los mundos bajos; hablando de eso es de ahí de dónde vengo, no vengo de una familia adinerada como te hice creer._

 _Lamento mucho no poder darte herederos, yo no sabía que era estéril, por favor perdóname, no sabes como quería que tuvieras hijos, pero vino esa enfermedad y yo sabía que iba a morir. Seguramente no me creerás pero… yo hable con la muerte para que me diera tiempo suficiente para escribir esta carta, posiblemente te preguntes porque no le suplique para que me dejara vivir, pero la verdad es que yo preferí morir, ahora tienes otra oportunidad de encontrar a una mujer que te de los herederos que necesitas y anhelas._

 _Quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y estaré cuidándolos a ustedes, a ti amado esposo y a mi pequeña Rukia._

 _Adiós mi pequeño._

 **Fin**

 **XD esa no se la esperaban, ¿verdad? 7w7**

 **¡PUM! La gata ha vuelto :v y ahora no se ira tan fácil.**

 **Es algo muy corto lo sé, pero pronto subiré mas ya que inspiración-chan apenas volvió de sus vacaciones, así que cúlpenla a ella y no a mí.**

 **Espero que esperen con ansias Fresita al ataque 3 7w7 y las demás actualizaciones de mis fics.**

 **No se olviden de comentar n.n**

 **Gracias por pasarte por aquí ;)**

 **¡Los quiero a todos!**

 **Bye**


End file.
